Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas #9
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Bridger takes Lucas and Ben X-Mas shopping. They come home with more than just gifts. A cute little story I had to write!


I do not own seaQuest or any of it's characters. This story is not for profit bt for entertainment   
purposes only. I use 2004 as the year of birth for Lucas.  
  
Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
By: Kaitlyn Rose  
  
  
"Where's Lucas?" Nathan asked. He was waiting at the launch and as usual, the boy was five   
minutes late.  
  
"If I know Lucas, he probably got side tracked playing some silly game," Crocker joked. Nathan   
chuckled.  
  
"Lieutenant, you did tell him the time to meet us here?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yes, sir," Ben replied. "Would you like me to go fetch him?"  
  
"I'm here. I'm here," Lucas called as he came flying into the launch bay. He was moving so fast   
that he literally tripped over his own feet. Ben managed to grab him before he fell into the water in the   
launch bay.  
  
"Whoa, there kid. Maybe we can go swimming later," Ben teased.  
  
"Very funny," Lucas groaned, but then added a quick, "Thanks."  
  
"Any time," Ben grinned.  
  
"Well, son, you ready to go, or should we leave without you?"  
  
"I'm ready," Lucas said, grinning ear to ear, eyes sparkling. He had been looking forward to   
today all week. They were going to the movies, and then to the mall to do their Christmas shopping. The   
holiday was still three weeks away, but this would be the last shore leave before then. He had never   
celebrated Christmas, at least not in the traditional sense. He had always been home alone, no family, no   
decorations, no gifts.  
  
But this year was going to be different. His dad had already put up a little three foot artificial tree   
in their quarters. Dad, Kristin, and him had actually made popcorn strings to decorate it, along with a string   
of lights and a few ornaments. Then they'd had hot chocolate and watched Miracle on 34th Street.  
  
He sat down next to his dad and watched as Ben finished the pre-launch checklist. He noticed Ben   
was being extra thorough, which was probably more for the Captain's benefit than anyone else's. Lucas   
still couldn't believe Dad had asked Ben to come with them. For that matter, he couldn't believe Ben had   
actually agreed to give up his day off to spend it with them. Lucas knew why he did it though. Dad didn't   
want Lucas to be alone when they split up to buy presents for each other.   
  
He wasn't sure how he felt about having a babysitter, but he was glad that Ben was coming. It   
would definitely make the day more interesting.  
  
"So are you excited?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be nice to see the sun, plus, I'm looking forward to spending some money. I like   
getting a salary, but it's not like you can spend it on a submarine."  
  
Nathan just laughed at that. He was glad to see Lucas so happy. The past couple of months had   
been hard on everyone, but especially for Lucas. Life seemed to being quieting down though, finally. No   
major disasters had happened in the past two weeks. That was a miracle. In fact, since they had returned   
from the island life had been down right boring, except for Lucas' constant enthusiasm about the wedding.   
  
Together they had picked out the biggest diamond ring in the jewelry shop for Kristin. Lucas had been a   
bit disappointed though when he heard that the wedding wasn't going to be for a year, that he and Kristin   
had decided on a long engagement.  
  
He looked at Lucas and smiled. The boy was practically bouncing in his seat. He knew Lucas   
was really looking forward to this Christmas. He still couldn't believe how excited Lucas had been about   
decorating that little tree. Lucas might be fourteen, but so many things were new and exciting to him, since   
he had never experienced them as a child. Thinking of Lucas' age reminded him that the boy's birthday   
was coming up. December 23 to be exact.  
  
"Dad, you okay?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I don't know, you looked like you were somewhere else."  
  
"I'm fine, kiddo. I'm just really glad you're here," Nathan said.  
  
Lucas smiled at him and said, "Me too."  
  
"Okay, we're here," Ben said. They left the launch and walked down the dock. Nathan had   
arranged for a car to be left at the dock for them.  
  
Ben got behind the steering wheel and said, "Let the holiday fun begin."  
  
"Just don't get lost," Lucas teased from the back seat.  
  
"Thank you for your confidence in my abilities," Ben shot back. "Really, I'm touched."  
  
"Don't mention it," Lucas grinned.  
  
"Be nice or I'll make you get your picture taken while sitting on Santa's lap."  
  
"In your dreams, Ben," Lucas laughed.  
  
  
  
It took about fifteen minutes to drive to the Cineplex. Once inside they decided to see a holiday   
comedy. Nathan didn't say it out loud, but he didn't want Lucas to see anything too violent. He didn't   
want to take a chance on having the nightmares return. He had even talked to Ben about it before they left.   
  
Nathan paid for the tickets while Lucas and Ben went to get the munchies.  
  
"$34.00!!" Ben exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"No, sir," the girl said. "Three cokes, three popcorns, a box of M&M's and a box of Junior Mints.   
  
That comes to $34.00"  
  
"You owe me for this one, kid," Ben said, reaching into his wallet.  
  
"Here," Lucas said, handing Ben a twenty.  
  
"Where did you get money from?" Ben asked.  
  
"I get paid just like you do," Lucas said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that," Ben said.  
  
"Here's your tickets," Nathan said as he walked up to them.  
  
Once everyone had their stuff they went to grab their seats. They watched the movie and ate most   
of their junk food. Nathan saw Lucas tear into his second box of candy and silently groaned. Between the   
mega-size coke and two boxes of chocolate, Lucas would be bouncing off the walls. Just what he needed, a   
teenager with a sugar high.  
  
He would have to make a point to leave out all the junk food when he told Kristin later tonight   
how their day went. He wasn't in the mood to hear one of her lectures about how it was his responsibility   
to make sure Lucas ate right.  
  
When the movie was over they went back to the car. Luckily, the mall was just across the street.   
They started their shopping getting things for Kristin, Katie, and the others so they didn't have to split up   
right away.  
  
Lucas got lucky and bought Kristin's and Katie's presents in the same store, The San Francisco   
Music Box Co. He got Katie a beautiful snow globe that played The Cannon by Pacobelle. For Kristin he   
selected a mahogany jewelry box that had roses carved into it, and it played a tune from The Phantom of   
the Opera.  
  
"Do you think they'll really like them?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I know for a fact Katie will love that,' Ben said.  
  
"And Kristin will like hers too. It's very beautiful," Nathan told him.  
  
"I hope so. I'm sort of new to this Christmas thing."  
  
"What does that mean?" Ben asked.  
  
'Well, I've never really celebrated it before. The Wolenczak's were always too busy. I was   
usually home alone, or sometimes the cook or a maid stayed with me.'  
  
"Well, but you still got presents, though, didn't you?" Ben couldn't believe that this was Lucas'   
first Christmas.  
  
"My par…um, they would give me some money. They never had time to go shopping," Lucas   
said sadly.  
  
Nathan wanted Ben to stop this conversation. He didn't want Lucas to have to rehash painful   
memories today. He would definitely talk to Lucas about this at another time, but not now. Today was for   
fun. Ben must have been thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well, then we'll just have to make sure that this Christmas is the best," he said with a wink.   
  
"Come, boy, we have much shopping to do and money to spend."  
  
Lucas laughed. They went into a novelty store and Ben bought several things there, including   
fake vomit.  
  
"You're not actually going to give that as a gift, are you?" Lucas asked.  
  
"No, this is for a little something I'm thinking up for Commander Ford," Ben grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't mess with the Commander if I were you, Ben," Lucas warned. "He's not exactly   
known for his sense of humor."  
  
"I know. That's why he's such an easy target!" Ben laughed. Lucas just rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Nothing," they both said in unison.  
  
"Uh huh," Nathan replied, but didn't press the issue. What ever it was he was sure he'd hear about   
it soon enough when what ever they were up to backfired and blew up in their faces.  
  
They went into a watch store and Nathan bought Crocker a gold pocket watch. He had seen the   
Chief admiring his one day in his room. While they had been shopping, both Nathan and Lucas had been   
on the look out for gifts for each other. Nathan had seen several things he wanted to get Lucas; a computer   
game, some board games so they could play when their shift was over, and a few new shirts. Lucas' were   
getting rather worn. The best gift was already on board the ship, hidden in Commander Ford's room. He   
had arranged for Ben to order a new laptop for Lucas. His was already two years old and getting outdated.  
  
Lucas couldn't wait to go back to the store called, Things Remembered. He wanted to get the   
silver frame that was engraved, Father & Son. He already had the perfect picture to go in it. Plus, he   
wanted to get Dad an engrave pen and pencil set. Lucas was so busy trying to remember where the stores   
were that he didn't even notice that they had stopped walking and were now standing in line.  
  
Then he turned around and looked into the two grinning faces. "What?" Lucas asked, not getting   
whatever the joke was. The he looked around and realized what they were up to. "Oh no you don't!"  
  
"Come on kid, it'll be fun!" Ben said.  
  
"I'm 14! I'm too old to sit on Santa's lap," Lucas protested loudly. "I'll probably give the man a   
hernia!"  
  
"You don't have to sit on his lap. We'll just all stand around him,' Ben replied.  
  
"You two are going to be in the picture too?" Lucas asked in total disbelief.  
  
"Of course! Consider it your first family portrait!" Ben grinned.  
  
Lucas started laughing at that. The giggles at first, but soon he completely cracked up.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Ben asked the Captain.  
  
Nathan shrugged his shoulders. He also didn't have a clue about why Lucas was holding his side   
laughing.  
  
"Okay, what's so funny?" Ben asked, the curiosity was killing him.  
  
"You said this would be a family portrait. I think maybe you're a little too old for the Captain to   
adopt you too!" he said, breaking into a new set of giggles.  
  
"Not a chance,' Nathan said, now laughing too.  
  
"Come on Cap, you know you always wanted a kid like me," Ben teased.  
  
"Only in my worst nightmares, Lieutenant."  
  
Lucas had finally composed himself when it was their turn. Sure enough, all three of them stood   
around Santa, Lucas in the middle, and then Dad and Ben at his sides. Then they bought three copies, one   
for each of them. It only took a minute for the computer to print the pictures.  
  
Even though Lucas made a fuss about how silly it was, both Nathan and Ben caught the teen   
looking at the picture several times. Lucas carried his purchases and sat on a bench while Nathan and Ben   
paid for the pictures.  
  
"I want to thank you," Nathan said to Ben. "I know the last thing in the world you wanted to do   
was spend your day off with me, but you made it special for Lucas and I'm really grateful."  
  
"Believe it or not, I don't mind. I've actually had fun, and he is like a little brother to me. He's a   
great kid, and he deserves to have a great Christmas. Just don't tell Katie I said that," he added quickly.   
  
"We wouldn't want her mistaking me for a nice guy or anything.'  
  
"Don't worry, Lieutenant. Your secret is safe with me." They walked over to Lucas.   
  
"Well,, what do you say we split up and meet back here in about an hour," Nathan said.  
  
"Works for me," Lucas said with a yawn. His sugar fix was wearing off. Shopping was hard   
work.  
  
"Good, cause we have to get back soon. We promised Kristin we would have dinner with her   
tonight," Nathan reminded. "We have to pick something up."  
  
"I remember," Lucas said. "We could get fast food."  
  
"I don't think so. No more junk food for you today. I wouldn't be surprised if Kristin takes a   
blood sample to measure how much sugar is in your system. I'm going to get at least one vegetable in you   
today, for my own self-preservation."  
  
"What ever," Lucas said, rolling his eyes in the classic teen manner.   
  
  
  
They went their separate ways and did their shopping. Lucas looked at Ben while he was waiting   
for the cashier to ring up his purchase.  
  
"So what did you get Katie?" Lucas asked. He had noticed that Ben didn't buy her anything today   
so he gathered Ben must have already acquired it in one of the supply runs.  
  
"I got her a bunch of her favorites. She always liked Channel #5 so I got her a bottle of that, then I   
got her the two pound box of Godiva's chocolates, and I also got her a silk scarf."  
  
Lucas whistled. "That must have cost you a fortune."  
  
"Yeah, but she's worth it. I just hope she likes it," Ben said sadly. Losing Katie would always be   
his greatest regret.  
  
"I'm sure she'll like it fine," Lucas said, noticing Ben's glum expression. He decided to change   
the subject. He didn't want Ben to be sad. "So tell me, just what exactly are you planning for Commander   
Ford." Lucas was happy to see Ben's face perk up at the mention of that.  
  
"Well, kid, let me tell ya, it's going to be great!" he said with a laugh.  
  
  
  
Nathan looked at his watched. He only had ten more minutes to get back to the Lieutenant and   
Lucas, and this line was not moving anytime soon that he could tell. He could only hope that the two   
would stay out of trouble until he got back.  
  
He was glad that he had asked Ben to come today. He was good for Lucas, even if it usually   
meant trouble for Nathan. All of the senior crew liked Lucas a lot, but Ben was the only one who really   
knew how to get Lucas to have fun. Unfortunately it also meant getting him into trouble too. He could still   
remember the famous pumpkin incident. Lucas had asked him to get Ben a pumpkin for carving, and he   
had, knowing that Lucas was up to something. Sure enough, after the pumpkins had all been carved and   
put into the mess, Lucas had managed to get an exploding candle inside of Ben's. Once the candle had   
burned for about five minutes the pumpkin exploded, sending shredded orange pumpkin goo everywhere.   
And of course the thing just happened to explode while Ford, Crocker, Ortiz, Hitchcock, and Krieg had   
been sitting at the table.  
  
It had been the funniest thing he'd ever seen, seeing his senior officers covers in pumpkin bits.   
Commander Ford looked ready to kill, along with Crocker. Keeping a straight face while disciplining   
Lucas had been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. Ben had yet to get Lucas back for that one,   
but he was sure it would be coming soon.   
  
He tapped his foot while waiting for the line to move even an inch.  
  
  
  
Lucas and Ben were back at the bench waiting for the Captain. "Cool, for once I'm not the one   
who's late," Lucas said. Ben just laughed.  
  
"So how is it having the Captain for a dad?" he asked.  
  
"It's great," Lucas said. "I mean, sometimes it can be annoying, that whole over protective thing   
ya know, and Kristin, I swear she's obsessed, but honestly I don't mind. The Wolenczak's never gave me   
the time of day. If I had dropped dead I don't think they would have noticed, and well, you know what my   
father did," referring to the abuse, "but the Captain, he's never made me feel like a burden to him. He likes   
having me around. I like that. It doesn't even bother him that I'm not normal."  
  
"Not normal? What the heck does that mean?" Ben asked.  
  
"You know, I'm different. My whole life people have either wanted to use me and show me off,   
or they were intimidated by me and wanted me to just go away. I admit that the people on seaQuest don't   
do that, but still, I'm 14 living on a sub at the bottom of the ocean with over two hundred adults. Like I   
said, I'm not normal."  
  
"Kid, you're going to find out that no one is normal. All people have problems. Look at me, I let   
Katie slip away. Would a normal person allow that to happen. Then you got Ford, the man is so tight that   
if you put coal in his rear you'd probably have a diamond in about a week."  
  
Lucas couldn't stop the laugh that came at that one.  
  
"Let's see, Tim is obsessed with religion, Crocker is totally superstitious believing in every legend   
and fairy tale he's ever heard, Katie is a control freak, I mean, is there really such a thing as normal. Do   
you really think life would be better if you were in high school right now. Think about it, you'd be sitting   
in class day in and day out, bored out of your mind, your too small to be on the football team so you'd   
probably have to hang out with the nerds…"  
  
"Gee, thanks!" Lucas said.  
  
"I'm just trying to make a point here, kid. You've got a good life. I know it kinda sucked for a   
while, but the Captain loves you big time, you're about to get a new mom, who I know you happen to   
adore, you've got tons of friends on the seaQuest, and you even have a pet dolphin. Now come one, you've   
got to admit that having a dolphin is way cooler than having a plain old dog!"  
  
"I always wanted a cat," Lucas said.   
  
"What ever," Ben said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You're right, I guess life is pretty good," Lucas said. "I guess I just needed someone else to point   
it out to me. Do you think I could talk dad into getting a cat."  
  
Ben laughed. "Why do you want a cat? Dogs are better than cats!"  
  
"No their not! My babysitter had a cat. His name was Charlie and he was really neat. Cats are   
smarter than dogs."  
  
"No way. Have you ever tried to teach a cat to do a trick. Can't be done. Cats are stupid."  
  
"Charlie did all kinds of tricks. He understood a lot of words, and he even knew how to use the   
toilet. Can a dog do that?"  
  
"Oh good grief, never mind," Ben said.  
  
"How did you teach the cat to use the toilet?" Nathan said, catching the end of their discussion.  
  
"I didn't teach him, my babysitter did. But the cat really did use the bathroom. He even flushed!"  
  
"I don't care if the cat knew how to change the roll of toilet paper, dogs are still better than cats."   
Ben complained.  
  
"Okay children, are you ready to leave?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yes," they both said.  
  
"Good," he replied. The picked up all their stuff and started walking to the door. "So what did   
this cat look like?" Nathan asked.  
  
"He was gray on top with stripes, and his underside was all white, including his legs and feet. He   
was real cute," Lucas said. "I bet Kristin likes cats," Lucas grinned.  
  
"Hint taken. I'll think about it," Nathan groaned. Just what he needed, a cat running around on   
the boat. He wondered how Darwin would react to a kitten. He quickly shook his head, not believing that   
he was actually considering this. He couldn't have a cat wandering about the seaQuest. It just wasn't   
possible.  
  
"Captain," Ben said, then he pointed to the left. Nathan followed his finger to see that he was   
pointing at a pet store.   
  
"No," Nathan said. "There's just no way I can have a cat on SeaQuest. There are too many places   
where it could get stuck or hurt. He's got a dolphin, that's enough."  
  
"Couldn't hurt to just take a look. I doubt the have a gray tabby with a white bottom anyway,"   
Ben said. Nathan didn't fail to notice the smile in the corners of the Lieutenants mouth. Ben was clearly   
enjoying this.  
  
"Can we look?" Lucas asked.  
  
"No," Nathan replied again. "We don't have time. Kristin is waiting for us, remember. We still   
have to stop somewhere and pick up dinner."  
  
Lucas put on his best pouty face and even pulled out the sad puppy eyes just for good measure.  
  
"Don't give me that face," Nathan said. "Cat's don't belong on submarines."  
  
"Neither do kids," Lucas said, "but that seems to have worked out okay." He smiled so perfectly   
innocently, blinking his large blue eyes at his dad.  
  
"Lucas, please don't try my patience."  
  
"Fine," Lucas said, giving a huge sigh. He slumped his shoulders and started walking to the   
doors. He managed to get a quick look at his dad's face and he knew he'd won even before his dad had   
opened his mouth.  
  
"Oh, alright. We can take a look at them, but we are not buying one. Got it!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Lucas smiled.  
  
Ben had to give the kid credit. He was good, definitely good. He truly had mastered the art of   
manipulation, not that he was even in a position to fail when it came to the Captain. Everyone knew that   
the Captain couldn't say no to the kid.  
  
They went in the store and low and behold, there was a gray tabby with the cutest little face and it   
was all white on the lower half.  
  
"That looks just like Charlie," Lucas said, pointing to the kitten.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" a sales clerk asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes," Lucas interrupted his dad. "Just for a moment."  
  
Nathan closed his eyes and sighed. He was losing control of the situation he knew. Hell, he   
wasn't even sure if he had ever had control of the situation. "Fine, just for a second."  
  
They watched as the man went behind the glass partition and got the kitten. He brought it out and   
handed it to Lucas. The kitten mewed in it's soft little voice. It quickly clutched at Lucas' jacket and   
rubbed it's forehead into Lucas' chin.  
  
Nathan smiled. The kitten was cute. NO! Wait a minute, what was he doing. "Okay, let's put   
him back now," Nathan said.  
  
"But dad," Lucas whined.  
  
"No buts, he's going back. You're room is a disaster, do you really expect me to believe you'll   
keep a litter box clean?"  
  
"But I take care of Darwin. He may not have a litter box, but I have to feed him stinky dead fish   
almost every day. Besides, I can use Charlie as part of my research with Darwin. If a gorilla can have a   
kitten, why can't a dolphin?"  
  
"Come on, Cap," Ben said. "I'll help take care of the little fur ball, too."  
  
"I thought you hated cats?" Nathan said.  
  
"Well, dogs are cooler, but you have to admit, the fur ball is kinda cute," Ben said.  
  
Nathan ran his hand through his hair. He looked at Lucas' begging face and he caved. "Fine, we   
can get the kitten, but he's you're responsibility. If he gets hurt on the seaQuest it'll be your fault."  
  
"Thanks dad," Lucas said, smiling ear to ear. Still holding Charlie in one arm he hugged Nathan   
with his other arm. Nathan returned the hug and patted Charlie on the head, which caused the fur ball to   
meow happily.  
  
Nathan looked at Ben who was smiling mischievously. "Lieutenant, I think I may have a few new   
duties for you to do when we get back to the boat," Nathan said, "and just for the record, your pouty face   
isn't going to save you."  
  
Nathan went to the register to pay for the kitten.  
  
"Thanks, Ben," Lucas said.  
  
"Don't thank me, you can help me do what ever dirty work your dad's cooking up for me. You   
owe me big time."  
  
"Okay," Lucas said. "Just don't let dad know I helped you or we'll both be in trouble."  
  
"Deal."  
  
  
_________________________  
  
  
Kristin was waiting for them when they stepped off the launch. She was starting to get a bit   
worried, they were supposed to be back two hours ago.  
  
"What took so long?" Kristin asked Nathan.  
  
"You'll see," he said. He turned around and watched Lucas come out carrying Charlie.   
  
"Kristin, I got a kitten," Lucas squealed.  
  
"A what?" Kristin laughed. "Nathan you didn't."  
  
"This is Charlie," Lucas said, handing her the small bundle of fur.  
  
"He's adorable, but I still don't see why your two hours late," she laughed.  
  
"This is why," Ben said, as he hefted up a fifty pound bag of cat food. "We had to go to a pet   
supply store to get food, litter, a box, a cat bed, and toys," he grumbled. The Captain had made him carry   
all the stuff an load the launch.  
  
"All that for this one little kitten," Kristin said.  
  
"We had to make sure we had enough to get a by until the next leave," Lucas explained, taking the   
kitten back from Kristin.   
  
"I don't suppose you remembered to bring dinner?" Kristin asked.  
  
"We sure did. We've got Chinese. Almond chicken, fried rice, vegetable lo mein, and sweet and   
sour shrimp," Nathan said.  
  
"Oh, that sounds wonderful," Kristin said. "It's definitely better than what's in the mess tonight."  
  
"Let me guess," Lucas said, "It's meatloaf night."  
  
"Yep," Kristin said with a groan. "Well, what else did you guys do today?"  
  
"We got our picture taken with Santa," Lucas said. "The three of us together." He fumbled in one   
of his bags until he pulled the picture out.  
  
"Oh this is great," Kristin said. "Don't the three of you look just darling."  
  
"Darling?" Lucas whined.   
  
"Yes, darling," Kristin reiterated.  
  
"Well, let's go on to my quarters," Nathan said. He turned back to look over his shoulder, "I'm   
sure Lt. Krieg will be nice enough to bring the food to my room," he grinned. "Oh, and don't forget to put   
all of the kittens things in Lucas' room."  
  
"Yes, sure Captain," Ben said. He suddenly wondered just what he had been thinking when he   
stuck his neck out for this one.   
  
Nathan smiled at the Lieutenant's less than happy face. Then he put an arm around Kristin and the   
other around Lucas and said, "Come on, let's show Charlie his new home."   
  
"Thanks dad," Lucas said again.   
  
"Merry Christmas," Nathan told him.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
